


Sixty

by Anonymous



Category: Oakpodcast (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Prison Sex, gender neutral Oak, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set the night of Transmission 4.





	Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> Set the night of Transmission 4.

“Well?” Willard asked, taking the secure phone from Oak. “Did you two have a nice little chat?”

“Fuck you! I know you were listening! Make her come back in from the field!”

“I can’t.”

“Like hell you can’t! You heard what she said! Pull her out of the goddamn field!”

“A committee is meeting first thing Monday to decide, but until then, she stays active. She’s probably not in any real danger.”

“Oh right, except for everything other than enemy agents, like snakes, gangs, heat stroke, starvation, dehydration, coyotes, rapists, high blood pressure... And even when it comes to enemy agents, that’s just a ‘probably’! How the fuck did you not know?!”

“Leave us,” Willard told the guards.

“How the fuck did you not know?!” Oak repeated.

“It’s been an incredibly busy year,” Willard said. “I now oversee  _thousands_ of Marines. Yule Team is not the only team that reports to me. How can I possibly be expected to know every detail about every Marine under my command?"

"You fucked up and you know it!"

“Let’s not quibble,” Willard said. “Let’s not lose sight of Holly in all this. She’s hungry, Oak. And it’s your fault.”

“No! Fuck you! You did this to her! All of it!”

“You need to take some personal responsibility. No one held a gun to Holly’s head and forced her to file those false charges against me, unless you’re not telling me something. And no one held a gun to your head and forced you to try to murder me.”

“I—”

“Stop talking, Oak. You can’t change the past. You need to focus on your future. Holly’s future. You want to get back to her as soon as possible, don’t you?”

Oak nodded.

“Then you do the mission like you’re supposed to. And maybe if you behave yourself, I’ll send Holly some money for food and pretend like it’s from you. Do you want that?”

Oak swallowed hard, but nodded again. “Places with healthy food. Starbucks, probably. Do they have a Panera in Anniston?”

“I’ll check. But how are you going to earn it?”

Oak gave him a quizzical look.

“Holly is out there begging for money in the hot Alabama sun as we speak. Do you know what she did last night?”

“No.”

“She got into a stranger’s truck and sucked him off for sixty dollars. I’m fairly certain she would have done it for a lot less.”

“Stop!”

“How much do you want to give Holly? How much do you think she deserves after what you’ve put her through? I’ll be generous and match Holly’s… what’s the preferred term? Client? $60 per blow job, direct to Holly’s phone. Well?”

Oak wanted to attack; Willard could see it in the quivering muscles and clenching jaw. But instead, those shaking fingers unbuckled Willard’s belt instead.

“Good. Get on your knees, Oak.”

Oak tossed a pillow from the bunk onto the floor and used it to kneel. Willard said nothing. Oak had never been his type—too flashy and _far_ too masculine for Willard’s tastes. But now, watching those smooth lips press against his shaft… hm. Willard had no complaints.

“That’s good.” Willard grasped Oak by the hair, earning a glare and a little resistance. “Oh, you can drop the indignation. I know your hubris is all an act. And I know with even more confidence that you have plenty of experience with this.” He rubbed the half-soft head of his dick against Oak’s cheek. “Do it for Holly.”

Oak _very_ reluctantly allowed Willard’s cock entrance, lips parting slightly. Willard seized the opportunity, shoving all the way into Oak’s throat and causing a significant amount of gagging.

“Ungh!” Oak coughed. “Hop! Huck oo!”

“How do you think Holly liked it? At least you enjoy this! Holly can’t stand it.”

Oak was too busy choking to question how Willard knew Holly’s thoughts on fellatio.

“I want you to suck every drop out of me, Oak. And while you swallow every drop I give you, I want you to think long and hard—no pun intended—about how you forced Holly to do this to a sweaty stranger just to survive.”

Tears were streaming down Oak’s face. Willard wasn’t sure whether it was from emotion or simply the girth of the cock hitting Oak’s throat over and over again, but he was satisfied either way. He took his time face-fucking Oak, enjoying the power he had over his subordinate once again. Finally, everything felt right with the world.

“Ready?” Without waiting for a response, Willard shoved Oak’s face against the well-washed fabric of his boxers, relishing the way those hot throat muscles were milking his cock. Willard let go, shooting his load straight down Oak’s throat. “Ahh, yeah. That’s it.”

The second Willard let go, Oak scrambled backward, swiping away tears.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? Certainly better than it must have been for Holly.”

“When—” Oak grabbed a tissue to wipe away the stream of snot. “When are you giving Holly the money?”

Willard fastened his belt and withdrew his phone. “Right now,” he said. “I have a dummy email account I use to send gift cards sometimes. Where should the gift card be to?”

“Starbucks,” Oak said, still hoarse. “Tell her to get decaf.”


End file.
